


Ghost from the Past

by ivanna



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Vin's youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is slightly based on the events of "Santa Barbara" and Sawyer Walker's story.  
> Many thanks to Farad for beta reading and encouraging. It's my first fic in English.

Vin stepped out of the elevator into the hall of the 11th floor of Federal Building where the office of the ATF Team 7 was located. He frowned as he checked out the papers in his hands. The lab's results weren't what he expected. "Aw hell," Vin sighed. The new case already was complicated and seemed like it would get only worse. All loose ends turned into dead ends. Still running through the papers, Vin headed into his office. He paid no attention to people in the hall until somebody hit his shoulder. "I'm sorry, mister," Vin heard, and suddenly an icy tremor ran down his spine. He knew this voice. This voice with its strong Texan accent belonged to another life. It couldn't be here, it couldn't be in Vin's new life. But it was. Vin looked up and his eyes met the black eyes of a seasoned man who was an Indian and Mexican mix. 

"Raphael," Vin said.

The man's eyes rounded in disbelief. 

"Vin? You?" 

The man stared at Vin's face, still disbelieving but slowly understanding that this was the same boy he had known many years ago. How many? Ten or so? Anyway, it was a long time ago - but this boy almost hadn't changed. Same huge blue eyes, unruly brown hair, skinny body. Maybe his jaw line was more square and his shoulders more broad but definitely this was Vin Tanner, and Vin Tanner meant nothing except troubles. 

Vin saw that Raphael recognized him and said, "Yes, it's me. What are you doing here? Denver is pretty far away from Texas."

"I can ask you the same." 

"Well..." Vin moved aside his hand holding the papers so the badge on the belt of his jeans became visible. "I'm working here." Seeing an ATF badge on Vin was more shocking than seeing Vin himself. When Raphael had last seen this boy he had been behind bars.

"I heard a rumor that Denver office of the ATF is interested in the Cassidy family. I have few answers for the ATF but a few questions of my own, too. I was told to find a guy named Chris Larabee."

Vin always knew that life was a bitch but sometimes it was too shitty even for him. How it could be possible that Raphael would have to deal with Chris? But he did, and Vin would have to deal with it. Shit. Now Vin wished Team 7 had never had a chance to finish the Cassidy case, never started this case at all. 

"Come on, I'll take you to Chris," Vin said sounding not happy at all. He started toward Team 7's office again and didn't bother to look back and check out if Rafael followed him. He did. 

7777777

Vin opened a glass door and entered the office. He paid no attention to the curious glances and gave no explanation to his teammates. He just headed to the door of Chris' office, opened it without knocking and entered.

"Chris, here is a man from the Texas police, he's here about the Cassidy case." 

Chris lifted his head and looked at Vin. He could feel something wrong. Vin sounded uneasy, he was tense and his eyes... well, there was something close to panic in these dark blue eyes which hid nothing from Chris. Then Chris looked at the other man and his brows slightly lifted in admiration. The man was an inch or so shorter than Vin, his body was solid, muscular and well-built, his face was smooth and clearly showed his Indian roots. Black eyes looked back at Chris with equal interest and admiration. Raphael liked what he was seeing: a strong, clever man, maybe a bit too harsh but definitely professional. And good-looking too. Very good-looking. Raphael heard something about Chris Larabee. They were almost the same age, Chris a bit younger, both worked in law enforcement all their lives and the similarity between them made a connection from the start. 

Vin noticed it and his mood dropped even lower. Could it be worse? With his luck - yes. Saying nothing he turned around, left the office and firmly closed the door behind him. Five pairs of eyes in the bullpen looked at him with obvious questions but Vin just walked to his desk, tossed the papers he still held in his hand on a desk top, dropped into his chair and blindly stared at computer's screen. 

Buck lost the battle between his curiosity and his common sense first and asked, 

"Who is this guy, Vin?" 

Vin didn't answer. 

"Come on, Vin, what's going on?" JD joined. 

Vin ignored him as well. He tried hard to hear the voices behind the glass wall of Chris' office and he hated himself for this. Finally he noticed a hand with a ring on one finger - waving between his eyes and a screen.

"What do you want, Ez?" he asked wearily.

"A mere trifle," Ezra answered. "Just tell us who is this exterminator of banditos?"

Vin decided it will be easier to get it over with and just answer their questions. 

"He is a cop from Texas. He knows something about Cassidy."

"Great! Finally this case will move from its dead end. So why do you look like somebody killed your dog?" Buck wondered. 

"It's none of your business," Vin snapped.

7777777

The two men in Team leader's office looked at the still trembling door. 

"He still has his temper," Raphael murmured.

Chris was instantly alert.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. We met back in Texas. But I'm not here because of him, this meeting was accidental. My name is Raphael Martinez, Tascosa PD."

Tascosa. Chris knew about this place. Vin's place of birth. More correct, he saw this town name in Vin's papers but Vin never talked about it. Vin's recent behavior became more clear to Chris. He didn't expected anything unpleasant from Vin's past. And here was Martinez. Chris gave Raphael his hand and said:

"Chris Larabee. So why you are here?"

Raphael shook his hand, sat in a chair opposite Chris and began to explain:

"A few days ago, we caught an arms dealer. The local ATF said Denver office has an interest in this case so I decided to make a little barter."

Chris' lips curled in a smile. No one got a benefit from bargaining with Chris Larabee. 

7777777

Chris's door opened an hour later. Again five pairs of eyes stared at that direction and watched with curiosity as the two men left leader's office. 

"Conference room. Now," Chris ordered and everybody got up. 

Everybody except Vin who tried hard to look busy. But there was no time and no place for private conversation so Chris made no comments to his sharpshooter. He knew Vin very well, Vin never let his mood affect his work, so no need to push him, just let him be. Even if it was almighty hard sometimes. 

The men entered the conference room and took their usual seats. Vin was the last one in, and Raphael waited patiently for him to sit himself. Vin's place was near Chris and Raphael wondered why he wasn't surprised. Vin and Chris had nothing common - but they strangely fit each other, and it seemed like the other teammates respected Vin as well, even if he was almost the youngest among them. They included Vin in their jokes as they made themselves comfortable but Vin answered nothing. 

"Okay, let's start," Chris said. "Guys, let me introduce Raphael Martinez from Tascosa PD. Raphael, this is Team7... Vin, Buck, Josiah, Nathan, Ezra and JD. We will work together on the Cassidy case."

"Two Texan boys in one case - it's too much," Buck commented. 

"Especially two boys from one Texan town. I vaguely remember that you were born in that - shall we say, 'town', Mister Tanner?" Ezra asked.

"What, were you there at my birth?" Vin snapped. 

"Enough," Chris, who started to feel a rising headache, stopped the chatter. "Report the updates in the case and then Raphael will tell us what he's got. Vin." 

"Lab's tests show nothing. We can forget about that end."

"Fuck. Buck."

"I talked with a few friends from DPD, they mentioned an interesting thing..." 

Jokes and chatter were easy replaced by business talk. The guys from Team 7 really were professionals even if they looked like gang members. After two hours they had a plan.

"So..." Chris looked at his wristwatch. "It's lunch time. We're done for now. Raphael, you having lunch with us? There's a very nice diner nearby."

"Yeah, thanks."

Chris headed to his office to grab his coat but stopped when he saw Vin's back at the door of the bullpen.

"Vin? Where are you going?" he called.

"Down to the gym, I need to work out," Vin answered without turning back as he disappeared. 

"Boy meets a man from his hometown and runs away faster than jackrabbit," Buck commented. "What's wrong with Junior?"

"It's none of our business," Chris said firmly. "Come on." 

What's wrong, what's wrong, sounded in Vin's head as he blew a punching bag with full force. Everything was wrong. Every time his life seemed normal something wrong happened. Now his life was not only normal, it was great - and here he was, Raphael Fucking Martinez in person. What the hell was he doing here? How could it be possible that they met again far away from Texas and godforsaken Tascosa? And Raphael not only brought Vin's past with him, he wouldn't mind stealing his present too! Vin moaned when he recalled the looks between Chris and Raphael. His punches became harder, more chaotic; he didn't feel the leather of the bag under his knuckles anymore, he felt human skin, warm flesh that he wanted to destroy. 

Finally his blinding rage passed, and Vin heavily leaned against the punching bag. His breath was harsh, muscles trembled, hair and clothes were soaked with sweat but he felt marginally better. Until he heard Raphael's voice from behind.

"Vin."

Vin slowly straightened and turned around.

"What do you want here?" he asked, his voice more hoarse than usual.

"Lunch break is over and you didn't return to the office. Chris said I could find you here." 

Chris. Yeah, right. He is Senior Agent Larabee to you. And Vin would get a reprimand from that Senior Agent for being late. Fuck. 

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you. I still can't believe you are with the ATF."

"You thought I would end up in jail?" A fleeting expression in Raphael's eyes told him he was right. A mocking grin lifted a left corner of Vin's mouth. 

"Sorry I disappointed you."

"Vin, no!" Raphael quickly replied. "I'm glad and proud for you." 

"Really?" Vin drawled, his grin still pasted to his face. "So what bothers you?"

Raphael didn't answer, but he silently looked at Vin. Yeah, he was right, the boy almost hadn't changed: same face, same body, same slouch. This last thought made Raphael smile. He remembered how this habit started, Vin hiding his slight scoliosis this way. His right shoulder was still slightly lowered. Raphael's gaze slid from the shoulder to the hand and he frowned: Vin's fist was covered in blood. The other fist too.

"You hurt your hands."

"Doesn't matter. That isn't what bothers you."

"Okay, I'll tell you what bothers me." Raphael looked straight into Vin's eyes and asked, "Did you pull the trigger?" 

Vin's eyes darkened with anger.

"What's the matter, Martinez?" he blurted. "You wanna reopen that case? Or run around and shout they hired a cold-blooded killer in the ATF? Go ahead!"

Vin stormed out of the gym, almost knocking down Raphael as he passed him. 

7777777

After quick shower Vin went up to the Team 7 office. Buck didn't miss the opportunity for a good-natured joke and commented on his lateness.

"It's good to be the favorite boy of the boss."

"Do you have extra teeth, Buck?" Vin asked.

"Nah..." Buck started to answer but Nathan interrupted him:

"What happened with your hands, Vin? Give me a look."

"I'm fine, Nate. Chris here?"

"Yeah, but I need..."

Vin didn't listen to him. He opened the door of Chris' office and stuck his head inside. Thank God Raphael wasn't here. Chris looked up from the papers.

"Chris, I'm gonna visit that place we talked about."

"Alone?" Chris frowned.

"Yeah. It'll get less attention."

Chris stared in his eyes few seconds, then nodded.

"Okay, but make sure your cell is on." Vin shot him a one-sided cocky grin.

"Don't worry, Cowboy. And, uh, maybe I'll be late."

"I plan to go to the Saloon with Raphael after work. Do you want to join us?"

"Nah, I'll ride straight to the ranch." 

Vin disappeared behind the door and Chris sighed. Vin was acting weird even for him. They really need to talk later, maybe he should even push for once. If he was lucky, pushing the Texan could explode into sex and not into shooting, and the thought of a wild Vin was very exciting... too exciting.

"Aw hell," Chris muttered, now he had more than just a headache. 

7777777

The evening at The Saloon was pleasant. Raphael was a good companion; they really were on the same wavelength. Inez served their table herself. 

She was a little concerned and finally asked, "I hope Senor Vin is fine?"

"Yes, he is, just working," Chris answered. 

She nodded and returned to the bar. Raphael followed and leaned on the counter opposite her.

"This place is very good, Senorita. Almost as good as its hostess."

"Oh, Senor, don't try to sweet-talk me, you can't say anything I haven't heard before." 

"What about just talking?"

"Do you want to ask me something?"

"Really... yes. You mentioned Vin. Do you know him?"

Inez looked at Raphael with concern.

"Senor Vin is the best man in the world. If you have something to say against him, you better start praying."

"Oh no, Senorita, I just knew him long time ago and I'm curious how he is doing now."

"So why you don't ask him? Sorry, Senor, I have a work to do."

7777777

When Chris got home the ranch was dark and quiet, but Vin's jeep was there in its usual place, so Vin should be at home too. Chris opened the door and called out.

"Vin!"

The silence answered him but he noticed the blue light of TV screen coming from the den and he headed there. Vin was sitting on the couch barefoot, his knees were up, one slim hand holding a bottle of beer and the other tangled in unruly hair. The TV was muted and Vin paid no attention to it. 

"Are you okay?" Chris asked knowing this was a stupid question. Vin hadn't been okay since this morning.

"I'm fine." 

Okay, let's do it the hard way. Chris stripped off his long black coat, tossed it on a nearby chair and walked to the kitchen for beer. He drank half the bottle during the short walk from the kitchen to the den and sat on the couch next to Vin. 

"Tell me, Vin."

"What?"

"I wouldn't ask it if I knew what."

"So ask somebody else."

"Vin, I'm asking YOU and I need an answer."

"Fuck you, Larabee."

"Maybe I'll allow you, if you'll answer me."

"You? Allow? You are almighty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Chris now had Vin's full attention but not in the way he wanted. Okay, he wanted that too. Badly wanted. Vin put aside his bottle and started unbuttoning Chris' shirt. His slightly swollen fingers lightly touched the pale skin of Chris' chest. Vin leaned closer, his lips covering Chris' mouth. Their long deep kiss left Chris breathless and lightheaded but Vin had only just started his assault. 

His lips slipped along Chris' jawline to his torn earlobe and he whispered, "But you forgot something, Larabee."

"Yeah? What?" Chris barely managed to ask.

"You are not the boss here."

Oh yeah, definitely not, Chris felt himself more like jelly now. Vin's lips moved down his throat but Chris never got a chance to know what he had in mind. A loud knock at the door startled them both. 

"What the hell?" Chris asked struggling to get back to reality.

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll open."

Vin easy got up from the couch and headed to the front door. He opened it and looked stunned when he saw Raphael. 

Raphael was stunned too. He expected to see Chris but not Vin. Vin in an old t-shirt, sweatpants, barefoot, with bright blush on the cheeks and mussed hair. Vin who looked like he had just crawled out of his lover's bed. And he had, Raphael decided when he saw Chris enter the hall looking equally mussed. He wasn't stone cold Larabee at all.

Vin's shock gave way to rage.

"Great! You invited him to our house. Very nice, go ahead, enjoy yourselves!"

Vin hastily began to search for his boots and jacket. 

"Vin, stop! Raphael, what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Yes, but I had no idea you were..."

"So you can easily find your way back!"

Chris pushed him out of the house and firmly closed and locked the door. As soon as he did, he saw that Vin was headed to the back door and he ran after him. 

"Vin! Stop!"

Chris grabbed his arm and spun him around. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere. Anywhere. None of your business, Larabee. Let me go!"

"No!"

Chris thought for a moment that Vin was going to hit him but something stopped Vin. He tried to free his arm and Chris grabbed him with his other hand. It wasn't easy to hold an angry, younger, strong man. Vin fought his grip and just when Chris started to think he was going to lose this battle, Vin's mood changed. His muscles relaxed and the rage in his eyes was replaced by something that was very close to indifference. Chris didn't like it at all. He didn't remove his hands from Vin's arms but his grip became supportive now. 

"Okay. Now I understand something. You're jealous, but you shouldn't be. There is nothing between me and Raphael, and I sure as hell didn't invite him here."

Vin didn't answer. Neither in voice nor glance. He looked downward, long lashes hiding his eyes and casting dark shadows on his now pale cheeks. Chris continued.

"But this is only a part of the problem, right? Raphael said he met you in Tascosa. What happened back here? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Vin's hoarse voice was quiet. "It's exactly what he did: he did nothing."

"Tell me" Chris whispered. 

"It's a long and nasty story, Larabee."

"We have all night ahead."

Vin sighed and released himself from Chris' hands. He sat on the couch and started talking. His voice was calm; he didn't search for sympathy, he was just reporting the facts as always when he talked about his past. 

"It happened when I was 15. I lived in a foster home back then. It was a pretty nice foster home, so for once I didn't want to run away. My foster parents were Frank and Jodie, a married couple without any of their own children. Raphael was an old friend of theirs. Well, as I understood later, he was more than a friend to Jodie. He was a cop and often stopped by there after work. It was so cool when he talked about his day. He even let me hold his gun. Sometimes we went camping, just Raphael and me. We were sitting under the stars near the campfire and Raphael talked about his Indian roots, about gods and traditions. I learned a lot from him. In those nights Raphael was like a father to me, a father I never knew. For a few months, I felt like I was in heaven. Until Frank decided he could have fun with me..."

7777777

Vin woke up in the middle of the night. The room was silent but he was feeling something wrong. He opened his eyes and saw that Frank was standing near his bed. The look on Frank's face sent a shiver down of Vin's spine. He tried not to move, not even to breathe. Time slowly passed by and then Frank was gone. Vin was still awake for an hour or so but finally sleep overcame him. 

In the morning the nighttime incident seemed like a nightmare. Vin almost forgot about it but a week later, it happened again. Vin was smart enough to understand what was going on. He knew he should do something but he delayed this moment. For once in his life he liked where he was, liked this place, liked Jodie and Raphael, and his English teacher. 

Rapidly changing foster homes and life in the streets had caused a huge gap in his education. Nobody paid any attention if Vin attended a school or not. Vin could barely read when he was 15. Jodie took the issue into her hands and agreed with the English teacher about additional lessons. Vin was scared when he went for his first lesson and in awe when he returned home. The teacher, a young man who recently graduated from the college, felt the boy's uneasiness and instead of teaching boring grammar rules, he made lessons from English literature. He opened a world of poetry to Vin, who was unaware of the existence of this world until now. Since that first day they still read poetry. The teacher, Warren, felt Vin's interest and was glad to fuel it. He insisted Vin could write something of his own.

"I don't know," Vin protested. "Poetry's, uh... pretty fancy for me."

"Poetry's not just fancy words. Some of the best poetry is plain speaking," Warren answered. 

Vin valued those lessons and camping with Raphael as precious jewels, and didn't want to lose them even when Frank started to pursue him. Vin managed to avoid him and his seemingly friendly gestures. Until that evening. 

He was returning home late. He knew Jodie would scold him, she always was sharp-tongued, but he really had lost track of time this evening. Warren had wanted him to read his own poems and then they had discussed them. Words formed into lines in Vin's head and he hurried home to scribble them on a piece of paper. 

"Where have you been?" Frank's voice pulled him out of his daydreams. 

Frank stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Vin. He staggered and Vin smelled alcohol even from the distance. Vin didn't answer and kept moving.

"I'm talking to you, little bastard! All right, you won't answer, I know the answer myself. You were with that son of a bitch with the useful tongue. No wonder you like to be with him so much. You don't let me touch you but how much do you let him? And you know what, you little bastard? Tonight I'm gonna to get a piece of this pretty body."

Frank moved closer and grabbed Vin's arm. 

"Get your hands off me!" Vin shouted, trying to free himself. 

"Oh no, pretty boy, not now. Now you'll behave."

Frank moved his right hand and next moment Vin felt something cold pressed to the exposed skin of his neck. He stilled.

"Okay, good boy, good pretty boy. Do you know what this is? It's my good old Colt. Now you do what I say or I'll pull the trigger and your brains will scatter around. It'll be very sad to damage such a pretty head but you're really pissing me off. So you better be a nice boy and behave, do you understand me?"

"Sick son of a bitch," Vin hissed.

He really had no choice but to behave. Frank pushed him and they headed toward a secluded place hidden from the road by bushes. Once here Frank released his captive and walked around until he faced Vin. The Colt was still pointed at Vin but it didn't touch flesh. It shook violently in Franks' hand. 

"Good, good boy. You have no idea how long I've waited for this. And now..."

Vin didn't listen to him. He refused to do anything this freak wanted. No way in hell. Blue eyes closely studied the shaking arm. There was a chance. He had a chance and hadn't a choice. Now he should concentrate...

"So what are you waiting for, pretty boy? Come on!"

The gun waved aside and Vin moved. He knocked it out of Frank's hand with one powerful kick and then he rushed Frank. They fell on the ground, punching each other. Desperation and adrenalin made Vin stronger, and soon he straddled Frank and repeatedly punched his face. He didn't notice as Frank's hand moved and felt for the gun on the ground. Only when the metal glinted in the moonlight did Vin recognize the threat and manage to intercept the rising gun. They fought for the gun, which was trapped between their bodies, fingers intertwined near the trigger. And then a shot was fired. 

Vin felt the body beneath him jerk and go limp. He rose and looked down. Frank lay still, his face swollen and bloodied from Vin's blows, his eyes blindly staring at the night sky. His shirt was quickly soaked with blood. This blood was on Vin's t-shirt too; it covered his hands with stains which looked black in the pale moonlight. Vin started to shake violently, he tried to move on his feet and get away from the corpse but he couldn't. He crawled on his elbows and knees and finally managed to go a few feet. He stopped here, bile rising in his throat and he vomited hard. Vomiting seizures continued even when his stomach was empty. He breathed hard trying to get control of his body. The numbness of his mind was pierced by approaching voices. Vin forced himself to stand up. He needed to get out of here. Stumbling he ran away from Frank's body. He didn't care where he ran, he didn't care about stones and bumps which hurt his legs, he just moved forward. Suddenly he hit something solid and fell to the ground, sharp rocks digging into his body. A heavy weight landed on top of him and then he heard Raphael's voice:

"Vin? Vin, it's you?"

Raphael got up and helped Vin to stand. Vin trembled, his face pale under bruises, a trickle of blood flowing from the cut lip. Far more blood was on his t-shirt.

"Vin, are you hurt? What happened?"

Vin stared at Raphael with wild eyes. Finally he forced himself to say, "Frank. He... he is dead."

"What?!"

"He had a gun. We fought. It went off."

"Where is he?"

"I... I'll show you."

Vin was scared to death to go back to that place, but he needed to do it. He gathered all his remaining strength and moved. The presence of Raphael calmed him, he knew where to go. But his legs didn't want to do it, and a few times he stumbled, with only Raphael's hand keeping him from falling. Finally the bushes parted and they saw Frank's body. Vin stopped. Raphael left him and moved closer to the corpse. He bent over it and checked for a pulse. Yes, definitely a corpse. The gun was there too: old Frank's Colt lay on his bloody chest, Frank's fingers on its butt. Raphael straightened and came back to Vin.

"Vin, until it can be proven that it's self-defense you are a suspect in this murder."

He unhooked the handcuffs from his belt and with professional ease, he bound Vin's hands. 

"I have to take you to the police station. Come on."

Raphael grabbed Vin's arm and led him toward the road where he left his vehicle. They didn't talk anymore except when Raphael read him his rights. When they arrived at the police station, he brought Vin inside and shoved him towards the first cop he saw. 

"Keep an eye on him and start the paperwork. I need to get back to the scene."

He left without giving Vin a second look. Now Vin was even more scared. He was alone and vulnerable and had no idea what the future would bring him. Cops took him into the other office where his name and basic information were recorded, the samples of his fingerprints were taken and his t-shirt was taken for forensic examination. Somebody brought him some clothes to wear. When the work was done, police officers looked at each other.

"And what are we to do with him? He's only 15 but if it was a murder, we should treat him as adult."

"Call his social worker."

"Tried. She didn't answer."

"Shit."

"Exactly, but we can't sit here and look at him all night long."

"Put him in a jail cell for awhile. It's Raphael's case so it's his problem to deal with the boy."

"Good idea. C'mon, boy."

Vin followed the officer to the cells. He was placed in one of them and locked. The officer left and Vin was alone. The block was empty and it was the first good thing in all this shit. Vin wrapped his fingers around the bars and leaned his forehead against the cool metal. It all felt like a nightmare, and at the same time he clearly knew that it was a reality. His wrists were sore where the handcuffs had dug into them - he even didn't remember when they were removed. Vin rubbed the skin and looked down. The skin there was red but not bleeding. The blood on his fingers wasn't his. Vin felt bile rising in his throat again. He hurried to a sink and thoroughly washed his hands, then his face, carefully touching the split lip and a bruised left cheekbone. When he was done he turned off the water and looked at the narrow bed. He doubted he could get any sleep tonight. Hell, he doubted he would get any sleep ever. He slowly went to the bed and sat down on it. It would be a very long night. Long and cold. He wrapped his arms around his slender body. He didn't know if this chill was in the air or in his soul. 

7777777

He sat like this all night. Maybe at some point he dozed off because he was startled by the sound of the cell's door opening. Blinking and trying to focus, he looked up and recognized Raphael. 

"You have half an hour to wash up and eat before the interrogation. The attorney and your social worker are already here. They are discussing your situation."

Raphael's voice was calm and indifferent. He turned around and headed out.

"Raphael!" Vin called him.

He had no idea why he did it or what he wanted to say. 

Raphael looked back and said, "I brought your belongings. Jodie doesn't want to see you near her house. Ever." 

He left and Vin didn't stop him this time. 

Exactly half an hour later Vin was taken to a small room where there was a desk, a few chairs, a mirror window and several people. The attorney was bored, the social worker stared at Vin like he was a monster and Raphael looked like an Indian totem pole. The attorney switched on a small recorder on the desk and the interrogation began. 

7777777

"That morning I saw Raphael and Tascosa for the last time. Frank's death was considered self-defense. The judge sent me to the special ranch for troubled teens. You know, one of these Christian ranches with hard work and constant prayers. Can't say I was good at praying but I loved that work. Horses and everything... That was a best time in my life. Until I met you."

Vin paused, banishing the past and coming back to the present.

"I told you, Larabee... it's a nasty story."

Chris didn't answer. His pale face looked like a death mask. Silently he checked out his "Beretta" and headed out of the house. 

"What the hell, Chris, where are you going?" 

"I'll kill him."

Vin leaped from the couch and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders, forced him to stop and turned to face him.

"Chris, stop. Leave him alone."

"No."

"Aw hell, Larabee, you can't fuck up your life because of an episode from my past."

Chris gave him a glare.

"Okay, I know you can but you shouldn't. I didn't tell you everything. There is something else."

"Else? God, Vin, what could be worse than what you've already told me?"

Chris wasn't sure he could bear any more. Vin's story already made him sick. Vin raised a slim hand and traced Chris' face with his fingertips. He bought time and it made Chris even more anxious. Chris' green eyes met those huge blue ones, giving strength and taking strength. 

"That shot wasn't accidental. I deliberately pulled the trigger."

Vin still looked in Chris' eyes when he made his confession. 

"Vin, you can't know it for sure..."

"No, I know it. We both held the gun but I was stronger, I bent his arm at a right angle and then fired. I knew what I was doing."

"Oh boy," Chris whispered and embraced him.

Vin leaned into the embrace and relaxed. He saw what he needed in Chris' eyes. Chris still believed in him even if Vin sometime didn't believe in himself. 

7777777

The next morning when Raphael came to Larabee's office he knew Vin had told Chris everything from the start. Chris was stone cold, his eyes looked like pieces of ice, but deadly rage /ppbubbled under the surface.

"He told you." It was not a question but a statement.

"Yes. And I should kill you. You can thank Vin you are still alive."

"Kill? For what?"

"For betrayal."

"I was doing my duty."

"The boy was almost raped and killed. To throw him in a jail? Is that a duty for you?"

"I didn't know that. A man was killed and Vin was a suspect." 

"But you did nothing when you learned the truth."

Raphael paused then said, carefully choosing the words:

"Chris, I wasn't sure then, and I'm confused even more now. That boy had something mean in him. Now, when Vin is working with you and deals with weapons every day, he could be dangerous." 

Chris slowly got up from the desk and walked up to Raphael. His eyes pierced the man, and if a glare could kill, Raphael would have been a corpse already. Although Chris' lean body was tense and his movements restrained, he was thoroughly in control of himself, but that control was very fragile. 

He stopped near Raphael, almost touching him and said, his voice low as a pulse throbbed at his temples, "You think Vin is a sniper. He lies in wait. He takes down a target. No matter if the shot is fatal or not - he gets paid for it. Guns, money and power - it might make a monster out of any man."

Chris leaned even closer and finished, "Except the man who knows better."

Chris left the office, leaving Raphael to stand in the middle of the office with these words sounding in his head.

7777777

The working day ended and the bullpen was empty except for Vin who still sat at his desk. Chris was at a meeting with Travis, and Vin waited for him, even though he knew that the meeting could take a few hours. He stretched stiff muscles, got up and headed to the small kitchen area for coffee. The noise behind him got his attention. He looked back and saw Raphael who stood in the doorway and eyed him.

"What do you want?" Vin asked.

"I talked with Chris today. I want to apologize."

"I don't need it."

"Vin..."

"If you want to do something for me - go back to Tascosa and never come back here."

"Maybe it will be for the best. I already finished my business here. My flight is tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"You don't want to know how Jodie and the others are doing?"

"No."

Raphael paused, unsure if he could bring up another issue but then he decided to ask, "Vin, about you and Chris... Did Frank make you..?"

Vin raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

"I thought last night confirmed your suspicions that I molested Frank, not the other way around. Anyway it's none of your business. And stay away from Chris. He isn't your business either." 

The corners of Raphael's mouth lifted in a smile.

"You always hated to share, even when you had nothing to share."

"Now I have an entire world and it's all mine."

"Well, good bye then."

"Good bye."

7777777

Chris and Vin settled comfortably in the den. The TV was muted, lights dimmed, and peace and quiet reigned. Chris sat on the couch while Vin lay near by with his head resting on Chris' lap. Chris' long fingers played with his chestnut strands. It was late but they didn't want to go to bed as they were happy and content here and now. 

Chris' soft voice broke the comfortable silence. "Now I understand you better."

"Yeah? How?" 

A lazy smile was on Vin's lips and Chris traced those tempting lips with his finger before he answered.

"Why you never touch a dead body, for example."

Vin's eyes immediately opened and looked up.

"You notice that?"

Chris smirked. 

"Hard not to. And why you prefer a long range weapon. And..."

"Aw hell, Larabee, when did you become a shrink?" 

"When I felt I needed to be."

"Because of me?"

"Because of you."

Vin's smile was happy and Chris couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down and covered Vin's lips with his mouth. 

End


End file.
